Harry Snape and The Secret Garden
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After Harry starts his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, his little brother Tobey falls severely ill and that's when he realizes that he needs a rare plant to save the seven year old little boy's life. Luckily for him, he gets help from an unexpected source.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Worst Birthday Ever

Harry James Snape lied awake in bed. He knew that in a few more seconds that he'd be thirteen years old. Which was a very big deal for him since that meant he would officially be a teenager and no longer a child but a young adolescent. Harry had been a very famous wizard ever since he had been a baby and he had been attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ever since he had been eleven years old.

For even though he couldn't remember it, an evil sorcerer by the name of Lord Voldemort had had tried to kill him and his mother when he was a year old and now their foreheads were marked with lightning bolt scars. Last year at Hogwarts a younger version of Voldemort (a memory of him hidden inside a diary) had had tried to kill him and all of the muggleborn students at his school, but Harry and his adoptive father Severus Snape had managed to stop him and prove his and his friend Hagrid's innocence.

Hagrid had been accused of opening up the Chamber of Secrets in his third year (which would be the year that Harry was going into) and it was the reason for his expulsion. Harry was glad that Hermione and all of the other students that had been petrified were alright again, but for the first time in his life, he wasn't looking forward to going back home to be with the rest of his family for the holidays. Of course it wasn't because he didn't miss his mother or his brothers and sisters.

So far to Harry's knowledge, all of his brothers and sisters were ordinary wizards. His seven year old little brother Tobey was the second oldest and about to start his first year of charm school, his six year old little sister Evangeline (Eve or Evie) was the third oldest and very girly and polite, and the youngest of his siblings were his ten month old twin brother (Teddy) and sister. (Heather) The real reason that Harry wasn't looking forward to his vacation is that this year he'd be forced to spend the last few months of it with his aunt and uncle.

His parents would be going on their second honeymoon and his grandparents (where he had vacationed before after Tobey and Eve got sick with the dragon pox) were out of town so he and the rest of his siblings were forced to stay there. At least he was allowed to keep his dog Cowboy with him (Katie was too big and had to go to the kennels) and his owl Hedwig. Aunt Petunia was nearly nowhere near as bad as Uncle Vernon, but they still strongly disliked anything that had to do with wizards (and witches) or magic in their house although Harry never fully understood why.

The alarm on his watch went off. He was officially a teenager. Even though his parents promised to celebrate his birthday with him when they got back, Harry still knew that this would be the worst birthday that he ever had. What had seemed like a few seconds after he fell asleep again, his mother was turning on the light and waking him up. "Good morning Harry," she began softly while she smiled warmly down at him.

"It's time to get up sweetheart." She told him as Harry groaned and rolled back over onto his side pulling the covers back over him. "Come on Harry, all your brothers and sisters are already awake." She told him as Harry reluctantly reached for his glasses and put them on his face before he got up and went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Tobey and Eve were already busily cutting into their pancakes while Snape was kneeling down in front of the twins trying to get them to walk to him. However they couldn't get any further than a couple of steps while they clung to their sippy cups and drank their pumpkin juice.

"Mummy, why do we have to go visit Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia?" Tobey questioned his mother. "They're never nice to us, and Harry told me that they used to hit you both." He said.

"First of all that was only your uncle that did it, your aunt was just too afraid to speak up about it, and second of all, they've really changed a lot since then." She told him when suddenly the toilet flushed and the sink ran for a few moments before Harry stepped out into the hallway.

"Yeah, I think they've gone from hating us to a rather strong dislike." He said.

"Harry James," his mother began warningly. "that's enough. Now do you have everything packed?" she asked him as Harry nodded. "Good, now sit down to eat your breakfast before it gets cold." She told him as Snape picked up both twins and hoisted them up in his arms before kissing them each on the top of their heads and setting them down in their highchairs. (Teddy got Tobey's and Harry's old highchair, while Heather got Eve's)

"Uh Harry before you do that, can I speak to you alone for a moment?" he questioned him as Harry nodded again before he led him back into his bedroom. "Listen Harry, I want you to look out for your brothers and sisters while we're gone. Especially Teddy and Heather since they're only babies and don't know how to speak up for themselves yet." He told him.

"I will." Harry agreed. "And I have no doubt that Cowboy will be watching out for you guys as well, but if there's any more trouble, any at all, please don't hesitate to send us an owl." He told him.

"I won't, I promise." He assured him before Snape wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Good." He began before breaking out of the embrace again. "And as soon as we come back we'll go get your school supplies. I assume you're already done with all of your holiday homework." He said.

"Well, uh,.. sort of." Harry replied.

"Well then you have to sort of get it done. I may be your father, but I will not hesitate to give you a detention on your first day back if I feel that you have deserved it. Do you understand me?" he questioned him back.

"Yes sir." Harry responded before he started turning around and leaving the room.

"Oh and Harry," Snape began as he suddenly stopped and turned to look back at him. "happy birthday." He told him.

"Thanks." He replied as he left the room, but he already knew that what should have been a very special birthday, would turn out to be one of the worst ones that he ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Big Trouble

 _Thanks guys! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter! Remember, a week from Thursday (Thanksgiving) A Very Merry Harry Christmas comes out! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy it!_

After Lily and Severus dropped their children off at the Dursleys house on Privet Drive, Teddy and Heather had to take their naps. And since the Dursleys (who right away commented on the fact that Harry's hair was too long and he needed to brush it) absolutely refused to do anything about it, Harry was forced to be the one to change their diapers and put them to sleep. Not like he minded of course, he would rather be changing diapers than in their presence any day.

Harry sat down on top of his temporary bed as Cowboy leapt up beside him and he started stroking his chest. "You better not let Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia catch him up there, you know that they don't want him on the furniture." Tobey said as he walked into the room and sat down on the other side of them. "Don't worry, I won't say anything though." He assured him with a grin as Harry smiled back at his little brother.

"I wish we could go back home, I miss Mummy and Daddy, and Katie, and all of the turtles." He said.

"I know," Harry began. "but you heard Mum and Dad. We have to stay here until school starts again." He told him.

"What's charm school like again?" Tobey asked him. For he had only been a very small baby when Harry had gone there.

"It's basically like elementary school but you learn about the wizarding community instead. You don't actually start doing magic until you get to Hogwarts though." He explained.

"Damn, I want to go now." He said as Harry grinned.

"I don't blame you but you better not let Mum and Dad catch you talking like that or they'll wash your mouth out with soap and send you to bed without any supper. Take it from somebody who knows." He said before he glanced down at his new school supply list for the first time.

 _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 3 by Miranda Goshawk_

 _Intermediate Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _The Essential Defense Against The Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger_

As Harry continued looking down the list he saw some choice elective classes that he could take too like Divination, Muggle Studies, and Care of Magical Creatures. He decided that he would like to try all three which meant that one of the books he would have to purchase was The Monster Book of Monsters which sounded very interesting to Harry and exciting because he had always loved animals. Especially dogs, owls, and dragons. He also knew that he would be able to learn how to be an animagus if he wanted to be which was a witch or wizard that could turn into an animal at will.

Harry remembered his mother telling him that his own biological father had been one as well, a stag in fact, and that's when he decided that he would want to be one too even though it seemed rather difficult. With his school supply list was also a form to Hogsmeade that if signed, it meant he could go there on weekends. He had no doubt that his mother would sign it, but even though his father loved him very much he wasn't sure if he would be wasting all of his money on candy and time in the village when he could be spending that time studying.

That's when all of a sudden Aunt Petunia stepped into the room and both boys looked up at her. "I just wanted to let you two know that your great Aunt Marge is coming for dinner so I want you boys to be on your best behavior." She told them before she turned around and walked away again.

"Seriously!?" Tobey exclaimed after she had gone. "I hate Aunt Marge! She's ten time worse than Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon! She's always telling us that we're spoiled little brats and our parents don't have any real jobs!" he cried.

"It's alright Tobey, just ignore her. At least you'll have Ripper to play with." Harry reassured him as the little boy rested his head upon his shoulder.

"He's worse than her, all he does is growl at me and try to bite me." He said while breathing a heavy sad sigh before Cowboy let out a rather small whimper before standing up and walking over to him beginning to lick his face. Tobey giggled. "I know, I know, I love you too Cowboy." He told him as he started scratching him behind the ears while he continued wagging his tail. Harry smiled down at his little brother before kissing the top of his head and resting his chin against it.

 _….._

Things only got worse for Harry and his siblings by the time suppertime rolled around. For one thing, Harry and Tobey were forced to set the table when their cousin Dudley just sat in front of the television set cramming food into his mouth, and for another thing, when Aunt Marge finally did arrive, the first thing that Ripper did was bark and chase after Cowboy.

"Where did that disgusting creature come from?" she questioned as Cowboy leapt inside Harry's arms. "It looks like a tiny white rat." She said with a wince and scowling at Harry.

"He's not a rat! He's our dog and his name is Cowboy." Eve grouched while narrowing her eyebrows and glaring at her.

"Obviously your mother never taught you that children should be seen and not heard!" Marge spat. "And it's very clear to me that these children don't have enough discipline in their lives." She added before she sat down at the table and Harry began to carry his dog back upstairs before promising to feed him later. For he knew that it was too dangerous to have him downstairs right now and he loved him too much to let him get hurt.

Since his aunt and uncle didn't have any highchairs (apart from Dudley's old one that was way too big for them anyway) for the twins, Harry sat them down on his lap and fed them while Eve made a disgusted face at all of the vegetables on her plate. "I think I'm going to puke." She said which was one of the biggest mistakes that she could ever make. Aunt Marge simply just stared at her.

"Very well, if you're not going to eat anything go upstairs to bed." She told her.

"You can't tell my sister what to do, you're not our mother!" Tobey snapped.

"Oh, can't I?" Marge questioned him before she stood up and walked over to Eve's plate and picked it up and scraped all her food into the garbage before she grabbed her arm and pulled her out of her chair before smacking her on the behind. She instantly broke into tears Harry started feeling his anger boil. "Now, go to bed!" Marge yelled before she turned to look back at Tobey. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll eat your dinner boy!" she shouted.

However Tobey was just as angry as Harry was. "I'm not hungry anymore anyway." He said before he slid out his chair and started following Eve upstairs. "It's alright," he reassured her soothingly as he took her hand while she continued to sniff as tears silently streamed down her cheeks. "I'll write to Mum and Dad about this as soon as we get upstairs." He whispered before he kissed her cheek.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with those nieces and nephews of yours!" Marge spat.

"They're only children." Petunia said which made Harry soften his gaze and finally move it over onto her. That was the first time he remembered her actually sticking up for them, which apparently is what Marge thought too.

"Don't tell me that you're actually sticking up for them." She began with disbelief as Vernon raised an eyebrow at her. "After all, they're rotten troublemakers. All of them. Of course that's all inherited from their parents. They say it all the time with dogs, if there's something wrong with the bitch then there's something wrong with the pup!" she exclaimed when all of a sudden Harry rose to his feet not being able to take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!" he hollered on the top of his lungs. "JUST SHUT UP!" he screamed.

"I beg your pardon?" Marge questioned him.

"You heard me! You may be my aunt, but that doesn't give you any right to treat us like this!" he snapped when all of a sudden the lights started flickering on and off and Harry suddenly felt like he was going to explode.

"Right let me tell you_" Marge began with a point of her finger when Harry suddenly realized something. It was getting bigger and swelling up just like a balloon along with the rest of her body. Suddenly she was so round and fat that she didn't fit properly inside her clothes anymore. They ripped down the middle as one by one the beads of her necklace popped off and hit Dudley in the face. "Vernon please," she began as she lifted off of her chair and bounced against the ceiling. "Vernon please do something." She pleaded as Harry decided to run upstairs while they were distracted and grabbed his trunks.

"Harry where are you going?" Tobey asked him.

"I don't care, anywhere but here. Now watch out for each other." He told them before he stored his wand inside his pocket and heaved his luggage downstairs and dragged it alongside the street with Cowboy chasing after him. He could see his great aunt flying away in the distance while she continued to scream for help. Harry suddenly realized that he would probably be expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,.. and grounded for the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Leaky Cauldron

 _Wow I can't believe how much positive feedback that this story is getting already! Well here's the next chapter and enjoy it! Thank you for all of your support on this entire series, which somebody made me blush when they called it one of the best series on this website. Thank you so much! I really enjoy making them for your entertainment and I felt really honored by that._

Harry wheeled his luggage a crossed the ground as he escaped into the night following the light of his wand. He was cold and hungry and had no idea where he was going. He was just glad to have his dog with him and hoped and prayed that his brothers and sisters could manage things by themselves, because he couldn't face the Dursleys now after what he had just done.

He couldn't even face his own parents, for how would they feel about him being kicked out of Hogwarts when he hadn't even started his third year there yet? That's when all of a sudden Cowboy stopped beside him and started to growl. "What is it boy?" Harry asked him as he arched his back and his fur started to stand up. "Do you smell something?" he questioned him when suddenly he saw a large black dog emerging out of the bushes.

Harry gasped and fell over onto the ground when the next thing he knew he saw bright headlights headed his way and a bright purple bus pulled out to the curb in front of him. That's when a short man with long brown hair and crooked teeth stepped out of the doors. "Good evening, my name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening." He said before he glanced down at Harry. "What are you doing down there?" he questioned him with uncertainty.

"I fell over." Harry told him.

"Well what did you fall over for?" he wondered.

"I didn't do it on purpose, it's just that my dog, he_" he began before Stan caught sight of Cowboy for the first time who started to sniff the air and wag his tail before starting to pant happily.

"I'm sorry but we don't allow dogs here." He told him.

"But he _has_ to come with me, he has nowhere to go." Harry said.

"Oh." Stan began with a scratch of his head. "Well alright, I guess in this case we'll make an exception. Just as long as he's well behaved." He told him as Harry stood up and hoisted the small dog inside his arms.

"He is, trust me." He assured him.

"Alright, well you go ahead and take care of that little guy and I'll get the rest of your things." Stan told him as Harry started carrying his dog onto the bus.

"Come on Cowboy, let's go." He said when all of a sudden a rather loud voice began to speak causing the dog to let out a terrified yelp.

"Cowboy, that's a strange name for a dog isn't it Ern?" Harry quickly turned his head to look at a shrunken head who was staring back at him through the glass window. Cowboy started to whimper and tremble with fright as Harry carried him to one of the seats and sat down with him on top of his lap.

"It's alright, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." He told him before planting a small kiss on the top of his head and starting to scratch him behind the ears. That's when all of a sudden the older gentleman driving the bus slammed on the accelerator.

"Take it away Ern, it's going to be a bumpy ride!" The shrunken head exclaimed with a mischievous laugh. Harry held onto Cowboy tightly while at the same time trying to hold onto his seat. He had no idea where the bus (he had seen the name The Knight Bus written on the front of it in dark bold letters) was taking him, but he figured that anything was better than the Dursleys or Azkaban.

As if being able to suddenly read his thoughts Stan sat down in the seat a crossed the aisle from them. "Don't worry Harry Potter, we're taking you to the Leaky Cauldron." He told him with a grin. Harry was about to ask him how he knew who he was until he remembered that that would be a foolish question to ask since clearly Stan was looking up at his scar.

"Actually no, I'm not Harry Potter." He said.

"Oh really? I beg your pardon because you sure look like him. You have his scar." He said.

"I meant that my last name isn't Potter anymore. It hasn't been for almost ten years now. I'm Harry Snape." He explained.

"Snape? As in the potions master and former death eater? You're _his_ son?" he questioned him with bewilderment and disbelief.

"Yeah, he adopted me when I was a kid after he married my mother." He told him.

"Hmm, I guess that explains a lot. About Sirius Black breaking out of Azkaban and everything." He said.

"Sirius Black, where have I heard that name before?" Harry questioned.

"He's a murder, and that's why he was locked up in Azkaban for it. He's even made the muggle news you know? They say that he's been carrying a gun, which is some sort of muggle weapon used for killing." He explained.

"I know, I went to muggle school and charm school." Harry told him. "But what does his escape have to do with my dad being a death eater?" he asked him.

"Well, you see since he's escaped and all, and Black and your father being old rivals, it wouldn't surprise me a bit if he was going to track him down." He said as Harry started wondering to himself if he really should have left his brothers and sisters behind at Privet Drive after all when all of a sudden the bus driver slammed on his brakes.

"Well this is it, here we are, the Leaky Cauldron." Stan said as he stood back up on his feet after the bus came to a complete stop. That's when all of a sudden the doors opened and Snape hurried up the steps.

"There you are!" he snapped angrily before grabbing ahold of Harry's collar and pulling him back down onto the curb as Cowboy dashed after them and Stan placed all of Harry's things down beside them. "Where on earth have you been!? Do you have any idea how worried your mother and I were about you!?" he scolded.

"I'm sorry but it wasn't my fault, Aunt Marge she_" Harry began.

"Yes I know, I know Tobey sent Hedwig after me and told me all about it. But that was still no excuse to run away like that!" he exclaimed. "You could have been hurt!" he snapped before Harry slowly backed away from him.

"Look, no offense or anything Dad but you've really got to stop worrying about me. I'm thirteen years old now, I'm not a little kid anymore." He told him.

"Well then act like it and start using good judgement!" Snape spat before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Anyway, I guess you can stay here for now until I know what to do with you. Then we can go ahead and start your school shopping." He said.

"But_ I thought_ underage wizards aren't supposed to do magic outside of school." He said.

"Yes I know, but they're also not supposed to be out by themselves at night either. But I can give you one thing, at least you knew enough to bring Cowboy with you, and it wasn't really your fault about what happened to Marge. The bitch was asking for it if you ask me." He said as Harry stifled a laugh.

"Did you just swear?" he asked him.

"Yes," he began. "but if you say anything to your mother about it, I'll completely deny it." He told him as Harry laughed and even Snape grinned. "Come on son, let's get you inside." He told him as he lead him towards the doors and Harry's heart leapt with joy knowing that he wasn't going to be arrested, knowing that his father still loved him, and most of all, that he wasn't expelled and he was going to be allowed to go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Things were finally starting to turn around, and for the first time ever, he was enjoying the fact that he was a teenager.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Heart of The Phoenix

Once Harry was all unpacked he took Cowboy up into his room to feed him and give him a fresh bowl of water before he clipped a leash to his collar and took him back outside to relieve himself. That's when all of a sudden he started sniffing the air again and placed his leg back down and stared out into the distance. "What is it boy? Do you see that dog again?" Harry questioned him but instead he saw a ginger cat popping his head out of a trashcan.

At least Harry thought it was a cat, but if it was, it was the ugliest cat that he had ever seen. For he had a squashed face and most of his fur missing. That's when Cowboy started barking at him and scared him so bad that he leapt out of the can and knocked it over before he began to scamper away dragging his long bushy tail behind him. "Come on boy, let's get you back inside before someone threatens to shoot you." Harry said as he hoisted him back inside his arms and carried him away.

That's when he had come face to face with Mrs. Weasley as he entered the doorway. "Well hullo there Harry, your father said that you were here and I was wondering when I'd be seeing you. I see you still have that adorable little dog of yours." She said as Harry smiled at her before he felt himself being enclosed inside a tight embrace.

"Uh yeah," he began as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her back. "what are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I just dropped off Ron and Hermione." She began before she broke out of the hug. "The family is going on a trip to ancient Egypt and I figured that they'd rather stay here with you. Well take care of yourself." She told him before she grabbed ahold of his face and planted a soft kiss on his cheek before she turned around and walked away.

Harry set Cowboy back down on the ground and unclipped his leash before Hermione started running straight towards him and threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "There you are," she began before she broke apart from him and smiled at him. Harry couldn't believe it but she was nearly as tall as he was now. "I missed you so much. How have you been?" she asked him.

"Uh, well,.." he began before she interrupted him and continued on.

"Ron's upstairs by the way. Your father got together your school supplies before he left. You really should learn how to control your magic though Harry. You were lucky enough not to get expelled." She told him.

"Actually I think I was lucky enough not to get arrested." He said.

"Well come on, let's go." She told him as they ran up the stairs together and Cowboy bounded after them. Harry picked him up again once they reached the landing and went inside Ron's room.

"Ah, hey Harry." He said as he glanced up from his book that he was reading.

"Wow, you're actually studying? That's a first." Hermione said as they sat beside him on top of the bed while Harry still stroked and cuddled Cowboy inside his arms.

"Yeah, I was just looking at what we'll be learning about in herbology this year." He began. "Something about the Heart of the Phoenix." He said.

"Really? That's odd. I figured we would be learning about phoenixes in Care of Magical Creatures." He said.

"That's because it's not talking about a real phoenix Harry." Hermione began. "It's a plant, and apparently it's supposed to make you stay young forever and it's very rare. There's a whole story about it actually." She said.

"Well obviously, otherwise it wouldn't be in this book." Ron said as Hermione took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm not talking about the facts Ronald, I'm talking about the legend that goes along with it." She told him.

"Well alright then, humor me." He told her.

"Well a long time ago there was a magical kingdom called Saratopia. And the princess of Saratopia fell in love with a wizard which was not only frowned upon by her parents, but also forbidden. For the king and queen didn't want their beautiful daughter associating with someone so poor and full of dark magic in their eyes, and of course the princess knew that in order to someday be queen and take her mother's place, she would have to marry a prince. Not only that, but she knew that she would never live as long as the wizard.

However what her parents did not know is that one day when she was walking out in the woods, she found an injured baby bird that turned out to be a phoenix that she later named Hope. Hope was very grateful to the princess for saving her life, so she gave her the extraordinary gift of being able to stay young and beautiful forever. As long as she drank the sap of the magical plant that Hope had enchanted for her, she would never grow old or become sick ever again." She explained.

"That sounds like the Sorcerer's Stone." Ron said.

"Yes but the major difference is that the princess was not immortal. She would still die eventually, she would just never age on the outside." Hermione told him.

"So then what happened to her?" Harry asked her.

"Well, the legend goes that the princess was finally able to escape her castle and runaway with the wizard one night, only at a terrible price. The king and queen of Saratopia found Hope inside her room and blamed her for their daughter's disappearance and the beautiful bird was sentenced to death causing the magical plant to wither away." She said.

"But I thought phoenixes were immortal?" Harry questioned her.

"They can't die a natural death, but they can still die in other ways." She explained. "Anyway, it's only on the rarest occasion that you will find a flower with golden petals with a seed that looks like a red ruby inside of it, but if you do, they say that a phoenix created it and it will bring you lots of good luck and fortune, and eternal youth. That's why it's been named the Heart of the Phoenix since that's what the phoenix represents." She said.

"Where do you find all this stuff anyway?" Ron asked her.

"I read about it in a bunch of wizard fairytales by the Spinney brothers." She told him.

"Well, thanks for the story Hermione but I better go to bed." Harry told her before he carried Cowboy back out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Remus Lupin

 _Thanks guys and I'm glad you enjoyed the phoenix story!_

Before Harry knew it he and Ron and Hermione were back on the Hogwarts Express headed back to Hogwarts for their third year there. The orange cat that Harry and Cowboy had seen, Hermione now had for she had found him and rescued him and named him Crookshanks. Crookshanks hadn't minded Cowboy so much even though he had barked at him and scared him away, but like the small dog he couldn't stand Ron's rat Scabbers.

"What _is_ it with these bloody animals!?" he exclaimed as Scabbers squealed and ran back inside his pocket while clumps of his fur fell out. "I mean a cat I can understand, but that dog of yours Harry has had it in for him ever since you first brought him on the train." He said when all of a sudden the train came to a stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Hermione questioned. "We can't possibly be there yet." She said when suddenly the lights went out. Cowboy started to whine and stuck his tail between his legs.

"Shh,.. it's alright." Harry reassured him while gently stroking his fur. Ron turned to look out the window and saw that it was starting to freeze. For the air temperature had gotten rather cold and all of them could see their breath coming out of their mouths in front of them. That's when Harry heard the doorknob starting to turn and all of a sudden Cowboy started to growl and bark as a hooded figure appeared in front of them.

It automatically glued its gaze onto Harry and it felt like all of his happiness of being able to stay at Hogwarts started draining out of him. That's when he heard a man's voice started talking to him. Or at least he _thought_ it was talking to him.

 _"Lily, take Harry and I'll hold him off!"_ he cried when suddenly he heard another raspy voice and saw a green light flashing in front of his eyes.

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_ That's when Harry heard the man starting to scream, and the next moment he knew, he passed out. When he opened his eyes another man was looking down at him and the black hooded figure wasn't there anymore.

"Are you alright?" he asked him. He was a rather skinny looking man with short light brown hair and a short mustache. Harry slowly began to sit up and started to shake.

"Yeah, yeah I think so." He replied when suddenly he handed him a chocolate frog.

"Here, eat this. It'll help." He told him as Harry took a bite.

"What was that thing?" he asked him a moment later.

"A dementor. One of the guards at Azkaban. The mystery is what it was doing here." He replied.

"And who was that man? The one I heard screaming." He said as Hermione quickly shook her head and held her cat tightly inside her arms.

"Nobody was screaming Harry." She told him as Harry glanced back up in the other man's direction before realizing he was gone. Then he looked out the window and realized that they were moving again and it was starting to rain. The lights on the train had come back on but it was now pitched black outside. Pretty soon Harry could see the signs for Hogsmeade and then a few moments afterwards they parked outside of the castle.

"Are you going to be alright mate?" Ron asked him as they got to their feet. The truth of the matter was that Harry felt sick to his stomach, and he couldn't remember a time where he had felt this frightened, but since he did not wish to worry his friends he lied and said that he would be fine.

 _…_

Harry barely touched any of his supper and he could hardly sleep at all that night. He had terrible nightmares. He dreamt that Voldemort had come back and attempted to murder his mother again and succeeded in murdering his little brother. He looked so awful the next morning that even Snape was worried about him. For he generally got mad at anyone who wasn't paying attention during his lessons, but since he had heard about the incident that had taken place on the train, he had sent Harry to the hospital wing instead of giving him a detention.

Of course that had meant that Harry would still have to give him a two page essay on the aging potion and its effects when he had felt better. Since he hadn't eaten or drank anything since lunch the previous afternoon, Madam Pomfrey had insisted that he would hydrate himself. Later that morning Harry had felt better enough to attend his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson for the year.

As he sat down next to Ron he had noticed that Hermione was mysteriously absent. When he had mentioned this to Ron, he just simply said that she was in ancient runes. That's when all of a sudden the whispering died down as the man whom Harry had seen on the train stepped out in front of the class. "Good morning everyone, I'm Professor Lupin and I'll be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He said.

"Now today we are going to be discussing boggarts. Can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like?" he asked as he looked around the room before his eyes landed upon a girl with her hand raised in the air. "Yes Miss Granger?" he questioned as Harry and Ron quickly turned their heads around to see Hermione sitting behind them, and Ron felt his mouth open and his jaw nearly hit the floor.

"No one knows, a boggart is a shapeshifter and can change into a person's worst fear." She replied.

"Where did she come in!?" Ron exclaimed inside a whisper. "Did you see her come in?" he asked Harry who simply shook his head. Lupin grinned.

"Excellent Hermione, ten points to Gryffindor. Now, a boggart's worst fear of course is laughter. So now what I want you to do is put your books and quills away and take out your wands. For you will each take turns facing a boggart and then think of something funny to turn it into. Everyone stand up and form a line behind Miss Granger." He told them.

Then he waited for everyone to do so. Ron got behind Hermione followed by Neville and Harry. Harry started thinking about Voldemort and a way he could change him to look amusing and entertaining. "Alright Hermione, once I let the boggart out of the wardrobe, here's what I want you to do." He began before he started whispering something into her ear. "Got it?" he questioned her as she simply just nodded.

Lupin opened the door to the wardrobe in front of her while she withdrew her wand. The boggart instantly turned into Professor McGonagall who started telling her that she failed all of her exams. Although it was rather hard for her to block her words and ignore her, Hermione raised her wand. "Riddikulus!" she cried with a wave as she watched Professor McGonagall turn into a tiny golden puppy dog chasing its tail. The class broke into laughter and giggles as Professor Lupin grinned.

"Excellent Hermione, another ten points to Gryffindor!" he cried. "Alright Ron, you're next." He told him as Hermione smiled proudly and walked away as Ron stepped up. Harry already knew which shape that Ron's boggart would become. Sure enough, the tiny puppy turned into an enormous black spider with sharp pincers. Ron began to tremble and whimper with fright as he slowly got his wand out of his pocket.

"Come on Ron, you can do it." Harry whispered encouragingly.

"Re_" he began with a high pitched squeak before clearing his throat inside his fist knowing that his friends were watching him. "Riddikulus!" he exclaimed waving his wand at the spider who now had tap shoes on the bottoms of all eight of his legs. The class broke into more laughter as the spider struggled to keep its balance.

"Excellent, excellent, ten more points to Gryffindor!" Lupin cried. "Boy you other houses have to watch out, Gryffindor is giving you a run for your money!" he exclaimed as Ron stored his wand away and walked away. "Alright Neville, you're next." He told him as Neville stepped up to the front of the line and Harry thought for sure that he would think of his father. However he was surprised when the spider transformed into an old creepy looking clown.

Harry watched as he bravely reached for his wand and it turned into Harry's father doing the chicken dance and gobbling, shaking its body, and bobbing its head up and down. The class went wild with laughter and Harry thought that he would nearly wet his pants. Then after Lupin awarded ten more points to their house, Harry's grin vanished as he withdrew his wand and started to focus on Voldemort, but just then, in the very last second, he thought about that dementor on the train.

Then the next thing he knew he was once again coming face to face with the black hooded creature. "NO!" Lupin hollered as he quickly leapt out in front of him and shielded his body with both of his arms stretched wide out a crossed him. That's when the dementor turned into a grey silvery looking object and Lupin quickly raised his wand. "Riddikulus!" he exclaimed as the silvery looking object turned into a yellow deflated balloon. The class laughed as Lupin waved his wand again and stored it back inside the cabinet.

"Well that's it for today, we'll continue this lesson tomorrow." He said as the bell started to ring. That's when Harry started to wonder why Lupin had stopped him, and what exactly that was that he had been afraid of. Then Harry grabbed his things off his desk and headed to his first muggle studies class


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; The Grim

For Harry's first muggle studies class he learned all about the importance of electricity and battery powered appliances. Then for homework he had to invent something with one of those things powered by it. Luckily he had a whole month to do it since he had no idea what he would actually create. Then for transfiguration Professor McGonagall talked all about the term animagus and how it differed from a werewolf or vampire.

Then she had her class read pages 300 to 322 that talked about the wizarding law and what was expected out of animagus. Then she told them to write her an essay about its importance for homework. After transfiguration was over, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed towards the north tower where Divination would be held.

Harry's and Ron's stomachs began to growl as they started climbing the stairs. "Man, thankfully lunch is after this, I'm starving!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah I know, then we have Care of Magical Creatures after that." Harry reminded them in which their schedules had read that Hagrid was going to be their teacher.

"Yeah but knowing Hagrid he'd probably have us face a dragon or something." Ron said in which Harry secretly hoped that he would because of his love for dragons. Of course he didn't mention this to Ron. Once they had reached the top of the very small room, they saw that the desks were arranged with two chairs on either side of them and a teacup on top of the desk.

Harry and Ron decided to sit together while Hermione and Jasmine Landon sat next to them. Unfortunately for them this was a class for anyone which meant that they had to share the class with Malfoy. "Hey Potter is it true, you actually fainted!?" he exclaimed in a whisper as Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Good morning everyone," an elder woman with long brown curly hair and great big thick glasses began as she stepped out in front of them. "my name is Professor Trelawney and I'll be your divination teacher. Although to really thoroughly understand this art you must possess the inner eye, otherwise there isn't much I can teach you." She explained before she turned over to look at Harry. "You there!" she exclaimed so loudly that made Ron leap about a foot in the air.

"What me?" Ron questioned with disbelief before he pointed to his chest with his thumb.

"No of course not, I'm talking about the young man beside you with the scar on his forehead." She explained as everyone turned around to look back at Harry before she started walking towards him. "I fear that your life is in grave danger, ever since the enemy of your father has escaped from Azkaban." She told him. "But let me just check out your teacup just to be sure." She said as she peered down inside in the cup in front of him before she let out a startled shriek and took a step backwards.

Harry had no idea what was going on or about to happen until she opened her mouth and started to explain. "My dear, you have the grim." She told him.

"What's the grim?" Ron whispered over to Hermione who had a very serious and solemn look on her face.

"It's the omen of death." She whispered back as Harry stared down into his cup. He wasn't sure but he thought he saw an outline of the same black dog that he had seen back on Privet Drive.

 _….._

"You shouldn't let her get to you you know." Ron told Harry once they had made it back to the great hall for lunch. "She's just full of bologna and McGonagall said that she predicts somebody's death every year." He finished as they both sat down when all of a sudden they heard a great hoot and they turned to look as Hedwig was swooping down towards them and landed down in front of Harry with a flutter of her wings.

Harry looked and saw that she had an envelope under her beak and Harry assumed that it was from his mother. Harry snatched it and started ripping it open before unfolding it down inside his hands. That's when he thought he felt his heart stop as he started reading the letter silently to himself.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I'm afraid that I have rather bad news. Shortly after you left your aunt and uncle's house (which I'm very disappointed in you by the way) Tobey came down with a horrible fever of two hundred degrees and he started turning green and sneezing out sparks. We had to quickly rush him to the hospital because it looks like he has a very severe case of the dragon flu. Please pray for him and write back whenever you can._

 _Love, Mum_

"What's wrong mate? You look like somebody just died or something." Ron said before Harry turned to look at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Well you're not all that far off. My little brother is in the wizarding hospital. He's got the dragon flu."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Care of Magical Creatures

 _Thanks everybody, and I COULD tell you whether or not he makes it, but then that would spoil the rest of the story so I guess that you'll just have to read it and find out for yourself!_

Later on that afternoon Harry told Hermione all about his mother's letter. "How can a human body temperature reach two hundred degrees?" she questioned. "That's impossible." She said.

"Not for wizards and witches it's not, our body temperatures can go about a hundred degrees higher than a regular humans so somewhere around 99.6 and one hundred is normal for us. I would have thought you of all people would have known that Hermione." Ron told her as they started their way down the hill and into the grounds by Hagrid's hut.

Although Harry was very excited about his first Care of Magical Creatures class, he was also very worried about his brother and had no idea how he was going to open up his Monster book of Monster since whenever he tried to, it nearly bit his hand off. Obviously Ron was thinking the very same thing because that was the very next thing out of his mouth after Hagrid had greeted his class.

"I have a great first lesson for all of you today, just turn to page 239." He told them.

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that while being able to keep all of our fingers!?" Ron exclaimed.

"Well just stroke the spine of course." Hagrid replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world before he led them into the woods and the class began to gasp and back away as a half eagle half horse walked out in front of them from behind the tree. Harry had known this to be a hippogriff from reading his Fantastic Beasts and where to find them.

Harry gulped, even though he loved animals, he wasn't sure how he felt about this particular animal since it looked very frightening and mysterious and also very dark (grey) in color. "Say hello to Buckbeak." Hagrid said before Buckbeak decided to relieve himself out in front of them and then started to clean his feathers.

"Now the first thing that you need to know about hippogriffs is that they're very proud creatures. You never want to insult one of them, because it just might be the last thing that you'll ever do." He said as Buckbeak looked back up at the class and screeched before blinking his eyes and stretching out his wings and shaking them. "Right, so who wants to come up here and say hullo?" Hagrid questioned as everyone except Harry quickly backed away without his knowledge.

"Well done Harry." Hagrid told him as Harry quickly turned his head to see Ron nervously glancing up at the sky and whistling. Then Harry turned to look back at Hagrid and figured that he might as well stick with it now. "Alright Harry, now the first thing you need to do before you approach him is bow your head. If he bows back, that means that you can go and touch him, and if not well,.. I'd rather not go there right now." He told him as Harry took a deep breath and felt his heart starting to pound up against his chest.

He slowly bowed in front of the animal although he felt rather foolish doing so. Buckbeak cocked his head at him and screeched again before he slowly sunk onto his knees. Hagrid fed him a dead ferret as a reward before he stood back up and Harry slowly rose to his feet again. "Alright, you can go ahead and pat him now." Hagrid told him as Harry slowly walked over to Buckbeak and stuck out his hand.

"Very good, but remember to let him come to you." Hagrid told him as he waited for Buckbeak to approach him and he turned his head and shut his eyes tightly before he realized that he felt the creature's beak nuzzling up against him. "Well done Harry! Well done!" Hagrid cried as he started clapping his hands together along with the rest of the class. "Ten points to Gryffindor!" he exclaimed.

"And now I reckon that he'll let you ride him now." He told him.

"What!?" Harry cried anxiously before Hagrid lifted him off the ground and picked him up and then placed him on top of Buckbeak's back. "Hagrid wait!" Harry exclaimed but it was already too late.

"Now don't pull out any of his feathers, he won't thank you for that!" Hagrid told him before he slapped the creature's behind and Harry suddenly crouched down and wrapped his arms tightly around his neck suddenly feeling like he was back on Diamond the dragon's back again. Although the dragon ride had been nowhere near as bumpy as this. Buckbeak continued to run until he had gathered enough speed and stretched his wings before he started flapping them and taking off into the air.

Harry screamed and tightly shut his eyes once again. Once he understood that he was still alive he slowly opened them and noticed that he was gently gliding over the lake. Buckbeak let out another loud and proud screech as Harry grinned and spread out his arms finally realizing how much fun he was having and let out a great cry of joy. "Woohoo!" he hollered when suddenly he felt another speed bump and grabbed back onto Buckbeak's neck as they climbed higher over the castle and then all of a sudden Buckbeak flew right into something.

The only thing was that Harry didn't understand what it was. For it was some invisible force in front of the castle. Buckbeak shook his head and continued to hover for a moment continuing to flap his wings before he heard Hagrid's whistle and turned back around and flew back over the woods before landing in the dirt bellow with a triumphant gallop.

"Well done Harry!" Hagrid cried. "And well done Buckbeak!" he exclaimed as everyone else continued clapping before Buckbeak pulled to a stop and sunk back down on his knees for Harry to dismount. Then he stood back up again as Hagrid fed him another ferret as a reward.

"Yeah you're not dangerous at all are you?" Malfoy began with a grin before taking a bite out of his green apple. "Are you? You great ugly brute!" he exclaimed when all of a sudden Buckbeak reared up on his hind legs (or hooves) and let out a great angry snort before scratching him with one of his talons and knocked him back over onto the ground while Harry and Ron began to laugh quietly to themselves.

"Buckbeak stop that!" Hagrid scolded before throwing another dead ferret off into the opposite direction. "Away you silly creature!" he demanded.

"Oh no, it's killed me, it's killed me." Malfoy groaned and complained.

"Calm down it's just a scratch." Hagrid reassured him. "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital wing." He told him before he lifted him up into his arms and carried him away.

"It's his own fault, he should have been paying attention to Hagrid when he told him not to insult him but he did it anyway!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yeah but I just hope that Hagrid doesn't get into trouble for it." Hermione said but Harry wasn't listening he was still thinking about what had just happened. Not about Malfoy, but what had Buckbeak ran into when they were in the air? "Are you alright Harry?" Hermione questioned him as he continued to stare at Buckbeak.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He said as he watched the creature starting to clean his feathers once again before looking back over at Harry and screeching.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; The Marauder's Map

 _Sorry I didn't update much yesterday I had another busy day just getting ready for the holidays. Anyway, here's the next chapter and there's a slight chance that I might update tomorrow since I don't have Thanksgiving plans until later. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!_

That evening at supper Harry found that he didn't have much of an appetite. That's when all of a sudden his father walked over to the table and sat a crossed from him. "Are you alright son?" he questioned him as Harry took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"No. Did you hear about Tobey?" he questioned him back.

"No, what about Tobey?" Snape wondered as Harry took another deep breath.

"He has the dragon flu. Mum sent me another owl, it's getting worse. Since his temperature is so high his insides are starting to broil and he's shooting real fire out of his nose instead of sparks. The healers are afraid that there's no cure for it and that it won't be too much longer until he burns to death." He said not realizing that tears were now streaming down his cheeks. "Dad, I'm scared, it isn't fair. First I lose Gianna and now I'm about to lose Tobey." He sniffed.

"No you're not, not if I can help it." Snape began. "We can't give up. Harry, I'm about to give you one of the most important jobs that you've ever had."

"What's that?" Harry asked him with another sniff before wiping his nose on the back of his hand.

"With your brother being sick there's no doubt about it now, I have to go home and help your mother take care of him and the rest of your siblings. So, I need you to help me teach potions for me." He said.

"What!?" Harry exclaimed with astonishment and disbelief. "But I can't!" he cried.

"Sure you can, you're one of the best students in the class with the exception of your friend Hermione Granger." He told him.

"Then why don't you get her to do it!?" he cried.

"Because I want her to learn to give other people in the class a chance. Besides that, you're my son and I have faith in you." He told him which suddenly reminded Harry about something as Snape started to stand up again.

"Uh wait, Dad before you go, you forgot to sign my Hogsmeade form." He told him as he held it up.

"I know Harry but I'm sorry I can't do that now." He said.

"Why not?" Harry asked him.

"Because you have way too much work ahead of you to do, and since you want me to start treating you like an adult, I suggest you better concentrate on that instead of wasting your time on sweets." He told him before he turned around and walked away. Ron and Hermione suddenly turned to look at him as he let out a great big growl of frustration.

"What was that all about? Where's Snape going?" Ron wondered.

"He's going back home and he didn't even sign my Hogsmeade permission form." Harry replied sadly as he watched his father leave.

"Why not?" Hermione asked him.

"Because he wants me to teach the potions class until he gets back." He explained.

"What!?" Ron and Hermione cried together.

"Well it's not like I volunteered for it! I'd rather go back home to be with Tobey!" he told them before a few moments of silence fell between them. "He's dying." He explained.

"Well if he's really that sick why don't you just try and make him better with the phoenix's heart or whatever that thing was called." Ron suggested.

"It's called the Heart _of_ the Phoenix Ron, and it's a very rare plant. It doesn't grow around Hogwarts." Hermione told him.

"How do you know that? Have you ever actually looked for it?" he asked her.

"Well,.. no but_" she began.

"Then what if it does? I think we should help Harry go look for it. After all he is our friend and he's about to lose his brother. I'd hate to think about what I'd do if I lost Ginny or any of my own brothers, no matter how much of a pain they are." Ron said as he started thinking about when Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secrets last year and how she had almost died.

"Oh alright, I'll help. But you guys have to realize that a plant like that is going to be really hard to find. Even if one did exist at Hogwarts, I'm sure that it would be hidden away somewhere with some kind of protective enchantments on it." Hermione said when suddenly everything started making sense to Harry.

"Uh Hermione," he began. "how exactly do you break a protective enchantment?" he asked her as they both simply just stared at him blankly, but before he could explain himself Fred and George Weasley walked over to their table.

"Hullo Harry." George began as they sat down next to Ron.

"Sorry to hear about your brother." Fred told him.

"How did you know about that?" Harry asked him.

"We just ran into your father, and he told us that he's putting you in charge of teaching potions class." Fred said.

"And he also said that you're not allowed into Hogsmeade until he gets back and warned us not to try anything funny or we would receive a month's detention." George explained.

"But when has that ever stopped you two?" Hermione asked them as they just simply grinned and shook their heads.

"It hasn't." they chorused together.

"And that's why we're going to give you this, since you need it way more than we do Harry." Fred said before he set what appeared to be a blank piece of paper down on top of the table. Then he cleared his throat inside the palm of his hand before withdrawing his wand and tapped it with the tip of his wand. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He recited when all of a sudden words started appearing a crossed it.

 **"Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Proudly Present the Marauder's Map."**

"The Marauder's Map? What's that?" Ron questioned.

"It's a map showing the greatest shortcuts and secret passageways." Fred began.

"It also shows where everybody else is as well." George explained.

"That's great!" Harry exclaimed excitedly with a grin. "Where did you get it?" he asked them both.

"We nicked it from Filch's office one time after we got a detention, and by the way, did you know he's a squib?" Fred questioned them eagerly.

"What's a squib?" Hermione asked him.

"It's sort of the opposite of a muggleborn," Ron began. "It's a nonmagical child born inside a magical family, it's very rare though. I think out of our whole entire family we only have one cousin whose a squib." He finished.

"Well see you later Harry, have fun in Hogsmeade." George began as he and Fred started to stand up.

"Oh and Harry by the way, when you're done just tap your wand and say mischief managed." Fred said. "Otherwise anyone can read it." He told him before they both turned around and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; The Secret Garden

Harry couldn't believe how much he had enjoyed Hogsmeade. He wore his invisibility cloak and followed the secret passageways there before he entered Honeydukes where he ran into Ron and Hermione who were busily studying all of the different toffees and sweets. That's when all of a sudden they turned around and spotted him there.

"Hey mate, did you get your mum and dad to sign the Hogsmeade form?" Ron asked him as Harry leaned his head in further towards them.

"No!" he whispered. "I used the map!"

"Honestly Harry, I don't understand why you just don't send an owl to your mother about it." Hermione said.

"Because my mum has too much to worry about already with Tobey being sick and my father already said no, and I know her, she's not going to undermined him." He said when all of a sudden Harry saw a familiar name on his map.

 **"Sirius Black"**

"Oh my God," Hermione began in a horrified whisper. "Harry you need to get out of here. He's not that very far away from us." She told him as he decided that for once he would listen to her and put on his invisibility cloak once again and said goodbye. However, it wasn't for the same reason that she thought it was. For Harry wanted to find out exactly where he was going, and why all of a sudden he disappeared into nothingness.

He made footprints in the mud as he started to follow him and found that Sirius' trail had led him right back to the castle, but that's when he suddenly stopped and stared wide open at the courtyard. For there, standing directly in the middle of it was a wooden door that Harry had never seen before, and there was no wall or anything surrounding it except for some kind of plastic force field. "That's what we must have ran into before." He said to himself before he decided to investigate.

Harry grabbed ahold of the handle and started to pull it before realizing that it was locked. Then he withdrew his wand and pointed it at the lock. "Alohomora." He said before he heard it unlock and pulled the door open and stepped inside before closing the door behind him. As he finally took off his invisibility cloak he felt the warm sunshine on his back where as a few seconds ago it was starting to set. There was a bright blue sky above him and a bright red robin was sweetly singing his song before he flew straight into his nest on the branch of an old golden apple tree and laid down.

Harry looked down underneath his feet and saw that there was a bed of bluebells (that actually jingled) and red everlasting roses. Just when he was about to question himself where he was he saw that he was face to face with the same shaggy black dog before he morphed into a man with small beady eyes and a shaggy old beard.

"Hullo Harry, I was hoping that you'd find me here. My, have you grown." He told him as Harry just stared at him blankly. "I'm sorry, I should probably have to re-introduce myself. I shouldn't have expected you to remember me since you were a small little boy when we last met. But my name is Sirius Black and I'm your godfather." He told him and Harry not knowing what else to say decided to ask;

"Where am I?" Harry asked him.

"You're in the Garden of Eden, or well at least the one that your father created. He would always use to take your mother here. Of course only animagus can get in since they are the only ones who can see it, unless you're using James' old invisibility cloak." He said.

"Oh." Harry began. "My brother's sick." He told him. "I need the Heart of the Phoenix to get him better. Does it grow in here?" he questioned.

"No, I'm afraid not." Sirius told him as Harry felt his heart sink. "But we can still grow one for him. Of course it's going to take about a week." He told him.

"Oh, well I'm not sure that he can last that long." Harry said.

"I know, but it's the best we can do for him right now, other than hoping and praying." Sirius told him as Harry just simply nodded.

 _Sorry it's pretty short but I'm very busy tonight and hopefully I'll update more tomorrow._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; The First Lesson

 _Sorry it's been quite a few days since I've updated guys but I've been pretty busy. I hope that your Thanksgiving was great and you're enjoying all of your leftovers! Anyway, sorry for the delay and here is the next chapter! Only a few more days until I start posting A Very Merry Harry Christmas! Oh and thanks for the comments, I have no idea how I managed to keep Harry and Sirius so much in character but I'm glad that I was able to!_

 _Ps. My original Harry Snape story has forty nine favorites and sixty five follows (even though it's over with now) woohoo! That's the highest number that I EVER got! Thank you so much everybody! It's funny because even though I enjoyed writing it, I didn't realize that it was going to be THAT popular, but I'm honored and flattered that you enjoyed it too!_

As soon as Snape got back home he made sure that his mother in-law was doing alright watching his three remaining children before he would go visit his wife and second oldest son at the wizarding hospital. Eve was so happy to see him get home that she instantly rushed over to him and flung out her arms before he bent down and embraced her.

"Tobey's going to die!" she sobbed inside his chest while she started burying her face. "Mummy said that God is taking her to Heaven!" she cried as Snape started hushing her and soothingly rubbed her back.

"Don't worry angel, that isn't for sure yet." He told her while he planted a kiss on the top of her head. "Now you stay here and be a big brave girl for Teddy and Heather, and be good for Grandma and Grandpa." He told her before he walked into the living room and escaped through the fireplace. Eve just simply nodded and sniffed before wiping her nose on the back of her sleeve.

 _…_

Lily sat on the foot of Tobey's bed as she held his hand and rubbed the back of her thumb upon it gently. The little boy was unconscious and hooked up to a life support machine. She blinked away her tears as her husband slowly pushed the door open and went inside the room. Lily sniffed and brushed away her tears as she turned to look over at him.

"How is he?" he asked her.

"I'm afraid he isn't going to make it. His temperature is getting worse and his skin is becoming scaly. The healers think that he has wizard cancer, and they want to pull the plug on him. But I can't just give up on him yet! I already lost a daughter and I'm not planning on losing a son!" she exclaimed before he sat down beside her and cuddled her inside his arms.

"Oh no, of course not." He reassured her softly before placing a kiss on the top of her head. "As a matter of fact, I'm very well aware that Harry is working on saving his life as we speak." He told her.

"Harry?" Lily questioned with curiosity before she glanced up at him. "How do you know? And what can he do about it?" she wondered.

"Because of this," Snape began before he removed a tiny little gadget that had a bunch of buttons on it out of his pocket.

"A remote control?" Lily questioned him with even more bewilderment.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's a tracker. It's the same way that we can detect the trace on underage wizards and witches. What you don't know is that it also tracks sound waves and where they're coming from. Sort of like a radio station." He explained.

"Do you mean to tell me that you've been spying on Harry!?" she asked him with a horrified gasp.

"No, I'm not spying. All that I'm doing is simply checking up on him from time to time. And the good news for you is that he found Sirius, and the secret garden, and now they're getting ready to grow the Heart of the Phoenix." He told her.

"But Severus, that's just an old legend." She told him but he simply shook his head at her.

"No, I assure you that it exists." He began. "It just takes a week to grow, because you need to collect the seeds of a everlasting rose and water it with sap from a pure heart and that alone takes quite a long time." He explained.

"But we don't have a week left Severus!" Lily exclaimed. "Days maybe, but what if Harry and Sirius can't even find one by then?" she questioned.

"He will, believe me, he will." He told her before kissing the top of her head again and then resting his chin against it before they glanced back down at Tobey's lifeless body.

 _…._

The next morning Harry held his head high as he walked into the potions classroom. Although truthfully he didn't have any idea how he was supposed to teach when he already had a lot on his mind. He quickly glanced down at his notes that his father had given him and saw that they were supposed to be reviewing what they already had learned before starting to work on the wisdom potion. Harry took a deep breath and sighed heavily while he hung his head.

How was he supposed to start talking about the wisdom potion when he didn't even feel very wise himself? "Good morning everyone, and I just wanted to say that before we get started, I'm sure you're all very aware by now about the condition of my little brother Tobey. So I'm sorry if I seem a little bit distracted by it." He apologized when Ron and Hermione exchanged looks before they stood up.

"We'll help you." Hermione said.

"But you're not supposed to, my father put me in charge of teaching this lesson remember?" Harry questioned her.

"I know, but what has Professor Dumbledore always said about the most important rule at Hogwarts? Helping those who ask for it." She said.

"But I'm not asking for help." Harry pointed out.

"I know. But you're our friend and you deserve it." She told him. "Come on Ron, you start passing out the books, Harry you start writing the notes down on the chalkboard, and I'll start making a get well card for Tobey that we can all sign." She said before Harry turned over to look at her and smiled through his tears before brushing them away.

"Thanks Hermione." He told her before she flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome, and Tobey will be alright. I promise." She whispered before breaking out of the embrace again and walking away.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; Life and Death

 _Gee thanks guys! I really appreciate it, here's the next chapter hope that you enjoy it!_

Later that afternoon at lunch Hedwig delivered a message from Hagrid that had gigantic teardrops splattered all over it.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Bad news. Malfoy complained to the DODA (Disposal of Dangerous Animals) committee about Buckbeak and now I've got to bring Beaky to trial in April. Don't worry about me though, I know that you already have a lot to worry about right now with your brother being sick. I hope he gets better and you and the rest of your family are always in my thoughts and prayers._

 _Hagrid_

"That's awful!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know, Buckbeak didn't do anything wrong. Malfoy was the one who wasn't paying attention." Harry said as he started thinking about Diamond again and how he would feel if she would have been sentenced to death instead of enjoying her flight to freedom.

"Come on, let's go see him." Hermione said as Harry and Ron nodded in silent agreement before they ventured outside and started down the hill that's when suddenly they ran into Malfoy.

"Oh there you are, I was wondering when you would stop crying about your brother and decide to check on that ugly old bird!" he exclaimed with a sneer before he took a bite out of his green apple.

"Malfoy you heartless bastard! Harry's brother is dying!" Ron cried. "I mean c'mon, you really can't be that heartless!" he hollered.

"Apparently he is, otherwise Hagrid and Buckbeak wouldn't be scheduled to go to trial." Hermione said before he turned his head and glared at her. "And don't you _dare_ call me a mudblood, because there is one good thing about being muggleborn that you don't know about yet." She told him before she lunged her fist into his nose. Harry and Ron busted out laughing at the sight of Malfoy clutching his nose in pain with blood starting to ooze out of it.

"Nice one Hermione!" Ron exclaimed as Malfoy started to turn around and run away while shooting one last angry glare at her.

"That felt good." She admitted to her friends.

"That was brilliant Hermione, where did you ever learn how to throw a punch like that?" Ron asked her as she grinned at him.

"Ginny." She replied. That's when Harry started to realize that he hadn't seen Ginny at all so far before she suddenly arrived in front of him.

"What about me?" she questioned.

"We were just talking about the way you hit." Ron began.

"Oh." Ginny responded with a grin. "Well gee, thanks. I'm flattered but I'm afraid that I have some bad news for you. I just saw Crookshanks and well, it looked like he was carrying something in his mouth." She explained.

"I knew it! I knew that one of your bloody pets would be the death of him!" Ron exclaimed as he glanced back at Harry and Hermione.

"Honestly Ron, how do you know that it was Scabbers? There are a lot of mice and rats around here. It could be any one of them!" she cried.

"That's true." Harry pointed out.

"Yeah but there's only one problem with your theory. I found him in Gryffindor common room and Scabber's cage was empty." She said.

"I told you so! Your bloody cat ate him! And I bet that that dog of Harry's probably helped!" Ron cried which reminded Harry that he still needed to feed Cowboy and let him out to do his business.

"Listen Ron, I'm really sorry about your rat but I really need to go take care of him." He told him before he started turning around and walking away.

 _….._

Before Harry, Ron, and Hermione knew it, Halloween had arrived. Harry knew that this was going to be the worst Halloween he ever had because they had never managed to grow the Heart of the Phoenix in time, and he had gone to Heaven just like Gianna had. Although Hermione assured him that she had a way of fixing it but Harry didn't see how.

That's when suddenly Ginny walked over to their table and bent down to stroke Cowboy's back (who was busily eating his own meal while wagging his tail rapidly back and forth before standing up again. "Guess what Ron, I have a surprise for you." She began before she removed Scabbers out of her pocket and gave it to him.

"Scabbers!" Ron exclaimed excitedly before embracing him tightly as Ginny grinned at him.

"Hagrid gave him to me." She told him.

"I guess that means that you owe somebody an apology." Hermione said.

"Alright, next time I see Crookshanks I'll let him know." Ron told her.

"Very funny, I meant me!" she snapped when all of a sudden Snape burst through the door and raced over to them.

"Hey what's up?" Ron questioned him noticing that his face looked rather pale and he seemed out of breath.

"I just wanted to ask you three about when the last time that you saw Professor Lupin was." He explained.

"This morning at class why?" Ron asked him while shrugging slightly.

"Because I can't find him and_ it's very important." He finished.

"He's a werewolf isn't he?" Hermione questioned him as he just simply looked at her.

"How long have you known?" he asked her.

"Since you made us review cures for werewolf bites in potions and asked us what the difference between a werewolf and an animagus was." She replied.

"But he could have been talking about anyone." Ron pointed out.

"I know but you know how many substitutes Lupin's had this year, and they've all happened during the full moon." She told him but Harry wasn't paying attention. "Are you alright?" she asked him quietly with concern.

"Yeah but I don't think that Mum, Eve, and Teddy and Heather are." He replied before she leaned her face in towards him.

"Meet me in the Gryffindor common room." She said before she stood up and walked away.

"You don't think that she's really got a plan do you?" Harry asked. "I mean only God can bring people back to life right?" he questioned before his father sat down beside him.

"Right, I'm sorry Harry. But Tobey's gone, and you just have to accept that." He told him before he stood back up and turned to walk away but Ron just simply shrugged at him, for knowing Hermione, Harry still thought he had a pretty good chance.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; The Time Turner

Harry followed Hermione back to the Gryffindor common room just like she had requested of him. When he got there, he realized that she was wearing something golden and sparkly around her neck. Hermione looked up at him as he entered the room. "This is a time turner Harry, it's how I'm able to make it to so many of my classes." She explained as if she had been reading his mind.

"You mean that we can use it to go back in time and save Tobey? Why didn't you say anything before!?" he exclaimed.

"For two reasons. First of all, I promised Professor McGonagall that I wouldn't, and second, I'm technically not supposed to go back in time farther than a few hours because it could possibly be dangerous." She told him.

"Then why are you going?" he asked her.

"Because Tobey's your brother, and since there is something that can be done in order to save his life, I figured that we should do everything we can to make sure that that happens this time." She explained before she placed the golden chain around his neck as well and started turning the hourglass backwards. It was like somebody had just pushed the rewind button.

Harry watched as people came and left the common room as it turned from day to night, and to day again. Finally when it had seemed to have been forever she removed the golden chain from their necks. "What happens if we run into ourselves?" Harry asked her.

"We won't, you still have your invisibility cloak upstairs right?" she questioned him as Harry just simply nodded at her. "Good, always make sure to bring it with you just in case." She told him when all of a sudden Harry had remembered something very important. Today was the day of his very first Qudditch game against Hufflepuff. He had won the game before and had always wanted to know what it would feel like to watch himself be victorious.

"Sorry Harry but we can't right now. It's too dangerous with or without the cloak on and besides, we have to use it to get to the secret garden remember?" she questioned as he reluctantly nodded at her. He was just starting to learn how to be an animagus and since he hadn't mastered it yet, the cloak was his only option. He threw it over top of them before they ventured out of the portrait hole.

 _…_

Eve sat on the ground playing with her Barbie dolls while Teddy and Heather had their snack, and Lily looked down at all of the charm school homework that Tobey would have to do once he was well enough. It had been so long since she was in charm school herself, and she wished that Harry was there to help her remember where the sphynx had originated from and how it was perceived in muggle cultures.

She would have liked to be at wizarding hospital right now visiting her son, but she could no longer bear to watch him dying any longer. That's when suddenly Snape walked back inside leading Katie in as well. He made sure that she was all the way in before unclipping her leash from her collar. "Well Katie's had her walk now." He began. "And I just received an owl from Harry." He told her as she quickly dropped Tobey's papers and rushed over to him grabbing the envelope out of his hands.

Then she quickly tore into it and unfolded it before starting to read it silently to himself.

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I just wanted to let you know that I'm doing great. How's Tobey? I sure hope that he's getting better and Sirius and I are working on growing the Heart of the Phoenix. I just hope that we have enough time. Professor Lupin is also training me on how to do the patronus spell in case I ever come face to face with another dementor. I hope to make it home for Christmas and hopefully by then Tobey will be himself again._

 _Love, Harry_

 _Ps. Please explain to me the difference between a truth serum and a secret screamer._

Snape simply just rolled his eyes and shook his head while he read over her shoulder. "That boy has to learn to study these things on his own, otherwise he'll never learn." He said. For one was a potion that made you spill your most dark and powerful secrets and the other was a walkie-talkie device where you could hear other people's secrets that they thought about inside their mind.

Lily was glad to hear that Harry was doing alright but she just secretly hoped and prayed that he would be able to grow the Heart of the Phoenix soon so that he could be able to revive Tobey in time.

 _…_

Hermione couldn't remember ever have seeing flowers as beautiful as the ones that were now surrounding her. Not only that, but how many beautiful magical creatures were there. There was a mare unicorn and her foal (still golden but starting to turn silver) grazing on some of the laughing lilies that giggled before they swallowed them down their throats. There was also fairies fluttering around her head twirling and dancing with each other while a phoenix flew a crossed the bright blue sky with a mighty and triumphant screech.

Hermione beamed proudly and loved the wonderful sensation of the wind blowing through her hair. "Alright, now that we're here what do we need to do next?" Harry asked her as she finally shook her head and snapped out of her dreamlike state.

"Oh, we need to catch a phoenix." She told him.

"Well why don't we use the one in Dumbledore's office?" he questioned her.

"Because it needs to be wild and free at heart in order for it to work properly. Then we need some of its tears and fire breath." She replied.

"Alright then, how are we going to catch one?" he asked her.

"I'm still working on that one actually because I don't have the slightest idea." She admitted with a shake of her head.

"Hermione, this is our last chance to save my brother." Harry told her.

"I know and we will Harry I promise, I'll think of something." She reassured him but suddenly wasn't feeling all too sure of it herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; Scabbers' True Identity

 _Well guys it's hard to believe it but there's only a few more chapters left until the end and then I will be starting my own spin on Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts which I think is like part eight altogether in the Harry Snape series. Which by the way, don't forget, only a few more days until a Very Merry Harry Christmas, so be sure to mark your calendars! LOL JK But please don't forget to check it out though. Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!_

Harry and Hermione decided to leave the garden and go back down to Hagrid's hut. Harry figured that if anybody could help them figure out how to catch a phoenix it would be him. As they neared the bottom of the hill they heard a great hiss and then suddenly Cowboy rounded the corner before leaping inside his master's arms. Then Harry and Hermione glanced down as Crookshanks was standing in front of them extending his claws and revealing them to the dog in a very threatening manner.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione exclaimed in a horrified whisper before she picked him up. "Bad kitty!"

"You know what? I'm starting to believe that Ron was right about that cat." Harry told her.

"Don't be ridiculous, Cowboy probably just frightened him that's all." She told him with a shake of her head.

"Wait a minute, _he_ frightened _him_?" Harry questioned with bewilderment and disbelief as he pointed from the dog to the cat. "Hermione, Crookshanks could swallow Cowboy in one gulp." He remarked.

"Never mind, we're wasting time. We're here for Tobey remember?" she began before she set Crookshanks back down on the ground beside her and started towards the door of Hagrid's hut while Harry continued to carry Cowboy who let out a few whimpers while he shook with fright and stuck his tail in-between his legs.

Harry stopped behind Hermione and turned his head to watch Crookshanks slink away. "It's alright, the mean pussy's gone." He told him as Hermione just simply shook her head and rolled her eyes before she knocked on the door. A few moments later Hagrid answered it and Fang started barking in the background.

"What are you two doing here? I thought that you were supposed to be teaching potions Harry?" he questioned him.

"Um yes, well,.." Harry began as Hermione anxiously glanced over at him before looking back at Hagrid.

"He was, and that's why we're here. It's a very special assignment that includes fire seeds and phoenix tears. So we were just wondering how much you know about them and could you tell us how to catch one?" she asked him. "I mean you are the Care of Magical Creatures teacher after all, and you do know don't you Hagrid?" she questioned him back.

"Of course I do, but I thought that you didn't learn about phoenixes and all of their uses until next year." He said before Hermione took a deep breath.

"Alright, I'll tell you the truth, but you've got to promise that you won't say anything about it." She told him.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but I'm not going to be keeping anything from Professor Dumbledore." He told her.

"But this is important!" she cried. "Please Hagrid! Harry's brother is dying and this is the only chance we have at saving his life, besides I would feel exactly the same way if I was in his situation. I always wanted a little brother or sister." She told him as a moment of silence fell between them as Hagrid just simply looked at them.

"Well,.. alright. If it's to help save little Tobey then I guess that makes a difference then. Come on in and I'll make ya a cup of tea while I tell you about it." He told him as he held the door open for them and Harry carried Cowboy inside while he ducked his head as he walked through the doorframe. Harry was relieved to know that although he was gigantic in size, Fang was rather friendly towards his own dog and started wagging his tail the moment that Harry set him down.

The only thing that he was afraid of is that the big old dog wouldn't know his own strength until it was too late. "Do you think that Cowboy will be alright?" he questioned Hagrid before he and Hermione sat down on the enormous sofa together.

"Oh don't worry Fang won't hurt him. Will you boy?" Hagrid questioned him as he scratched the dog behind the ears before heading into the kitchen. "He was a second father to Norbert when he was here, and he's best friends with Beaky." He explained as he started heating up some water. Sure enough the two dogs were now sniffing each other's rear ends with interest while they continued wagging their tails.

"I'm glad I'm not a dog. I wouldn't want to have to sniff somebody's butt whenever I wanted to get to know them better." Harry said as Hermione giggled.

"I know but dogs don't know any differently since they can't give each other a handshake. I always wanted a dog, but Mum and Dad wouldn't let me." She told him. "Not that I don't love cats but they're not as loyal to you as dogs are." She added as Cowboy jumped back up onto Harry's lap and laid down.

"I know." Harry told her before he grinned down at Cowboy and started scratching his ears. That's when suddenly Hagrid came back into the living room carrying a couple of teacups and gave one of them to each of them.

"Now then, will somebody please tell me what this is all about?" he asked as he sat down in his chair a crossed from them. Then Hermione started explaining to him all about the Heart of the Phoenix and Harry mentioned the secret garden that he had found with the phoenix inside of it.

"Ah, I see. Well I hate to break it to you Harry, but the only way to catch a phoenix is in the air. And there isn't much chance of that happening without a proper broomstick." He told him.

"But we can't give up, we just can't! There has to be another way!" Harry exclaimed as Hermione just simply grinned at him.

"There is, what about Buckbeak?" she suggested.

"Buckbeak!?" Hagrid exclaimed. "That's impossible! He's too big and only witches and wizards that have the invisibility cloak or are animagus can get in!" he cried before Harry had a chance to open his mouth and tell her the same. Besides, it isn't wise for you both to go into that garden anyway." He told them.

"Why not?" Harry asked him.

"Because I saw Ron's rat Scabbers coming from out of there, and that's why I quickly picked him up and gave him to his sister when I saw her passing by." He explained.

"Well, how did you know that it was Scabbers?" Harry questioned.

"Because how many rats do you know with a missing toe and all of their fur falling out?" Hagrid questioned him back.

"Well that means that if Scabbers went in there that hes'_" Hermione began.

"An animagus." Harry finished when all of a sudden an image of a short plump man with bright orange hair and two large teeth flashed through his mind. "And I know exactly who he is too." He said feeling his blood broil with anger. "He tried killing me more than once when I was a child, and he's the reason that my birth father is dead. He betrayed him."

"Exactly Harry, and that's why you have to stay as far away from him as possible." Hagrid told him.

"No." Harry began. "He might have been the cause of my other father's death, but I'm not going to let him be the cause of Tobey's." he told him before he picked Cowboy up off his lap and sat him down on the couch beside him before he stood up. "I'll be right back, I'm going to the owlery to send a message to my father." He told them before he quickly rushed out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen; The Attack

Lily stood in front of the grave of James Potter. Although she loved Severus with all of her heart, she had never forgotten about James. In fact she thought about him every time she looked at Harry. "I wish you were here James, I wish you could see what a fine young man that our son is turning out to be. You would be so proud of him and everything that he's doing to help save Tobey. Even when it means putting his own life in danger." She said.

Although she would have preferred that he wouldn't have, but she assumed that unfortunately for him, every day of Harry's life was put in danger since she knew that there was always a possibility that Voldemort would come back and try to kill him again. That's when suddenly she heard the leaves crinkling behind her and turned to see a shaggy black dog standing there before her.

"Padfoot?" she questioned him. "What are you doing here?" she wondered when all of a sudden she heard her husband calling her name as he rushed towards her.

"Lily!" he cried frantically as she quickly turned around again while he stopped in front of her and handed her an envelope. "Our son is in danger." He told her while at the same time trying to catch his breath. "Read it, it's Harry's latest letter." He told her as she quickly tore it open and let it unfold inside her hands.

 _Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _I just went to go and see Hagrid, and I found out that Peter Pettigrew is really Ron's rat in disguise. I have to go and try to stop him. Please know that won't stop me with trying to save Tobey's life. I just wanted to let you know in case I don't come back that I love you all._

 _Harry_

"I've got to go back to Hogwarts!" Lily exclaimed as she stuffed the letter into her pocket.

"No Lily, you have to stay here with Tobey and our other three children. _I'm_ going back to Hogwarts." He told her before he turned back to look at the big black dog that now sat down on the ground before them. "Can you help me find him?" he asked the dog before he leapt back up onto all four paws and darted away.

 _…._

Harry and Cowboy and Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room where Ron and Ginny were busy working on their homework. "Ron, I've got to talk to you!" he exclaimed. "It's important!" he cried before he picked up Cowboy and hoisted him inside his arms.

"Let me take a wild guess," Ron began. "your dog ate your homework and now you need mine to copy from." He said.

"No, it's about Scabbers!" Harry cried. "He's alive, only he's not really a rat! He's an evil dark wizard whose been trying to kill me ever since I was four years old." He told him.

"Do you have any idea how mental you sound?" Ron questioned him as he looked up from his work.

"Look Ron, I know it sounds crazy but you have to believe me. It's the truth, honestly!" he replied while Ginny shut her book and got up from the table.

"I believe you Harry." She told him as she walked over to him. "After all, you did save my life last year even though nobody believed you when you told them that you weren't the one doing all those attacks." She said while she started petting Cowboy and gently stroking his fur.

"Thanks Ginny." Harry told him as Cowboy started wagging his tail and licking her face.

"Hey, cut that out!" she cried with a giggle as Harry smiled warmly at them. That's when all of a sudden Ron took a deep breath and sighed heavily before rolling his eyes and reluctantly shutting his book.

"Alright, let's just say for the moment that Harry's not a complete lunatic." He began before he stood up. "Why would Scabbers try to kill Harry now when I've had him in my possession for the last couple of years?"

"I'm not sure, but all I know is that it has something to do about the garden." He told him.

"What garden?" Ginny asked him.

"Alright, I'll tell you but you have to promise to keep it a secret." He told her.

"My lips are sealed, and don't worry so are Ron's. That is unless he wants me to jinx them together with the gluing jinx." She said before she quickly snapped her head back at him and narrowed her eyebrows and glared at him.

"Alright, alright I won't tell!" he exclaimed with another roll of his eyes while throwing his arms up to the ceiling.

"Great." Harry began with a grin before he set Cowboy back on the ground. "I'm sorry boy, but you've got to stay here this time. I promise that I'll be back soon though." He told him as he, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny ran back out of the portrait hole only to run into Snape inside the hallway.

"Dad?" Harry questioned him with uncertainty. "What are you doing here?" he wondered.

"Coming to stop you from making a huge mistake that's what!" he cried. "Do you have any idea how worried your mother and I are about you!?" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Dad, but we've got to go save Tobey, we haven't got much time." Harry said.

"Don't worry Professor, I'll look out for him I promise. Just like I would if he was my own brother." Hermione assured him.

"Very well, but you four realize that I cannot let two thirteen year old wizards, and a couple of young witches go off by themselves. So I must insist on going with you." He told them.

"Whatever, let's just go!" Ron exclaimed before he caught sight of the look on Snape's face and chuckled nervously. "Please?" he added as Snape rolled his eyes before he took off running with the rest of them just wanting to get it over with. Harry hadn't realized how late it was getting until they had made it back outside onto the grounds.

"Right, please tell me that you've got your invisibility cloak with you." Ron said but Harry simply just ignored him as he watched the sun setting before his eyes and started feeling the sudden change of temperature. There was a sudden chill in the air that seemed very familiar to him. "Oi! Earth to Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this after all." Hermione began as she exchanged looks with Ginny. "Something doesn't feel right."

"When did you say the last time you saw Professor Lupin was Mr. Weasley?" Snape questioned him.

"I didn't." Ron began as the sun finally finished setting. "Why?" he asked him but Harry already knew why as soon as he caught glimpse of the full autumn moon and that's when he heard the cry of a wolf. A few seconds later they gasped and quickly turned their heads as they heard a rustling inside the bushes. Two bright glowing eyes were staring at them before the beast lunged out at them with a great big loud snarl.

"This is it, I really am going to die now!" Ron squealed as Snape instinctively stretched out his arms and shielded them. That's when suddenly from out of nowhere Sirius leapt into action and sprung out in front of them laying his ears back and lowering his head while he started to growl at the monster. Then he jumped back into the air and started scratching him and biting him.

Finally the creature had decided that it had had enough and picked the dog up into the air and tossed him away. Harry widened his eyes with astonishment while his body shook with fright. Although he wasn't going to allow himself just to stand there like a frightened rabbit while he watched his godfather die before his eyes. Just as the werewolf was starting to run away and Sirius was transforming back into his human self Harry broke out of his father's arms and ran after them.

"Harry!" Snape cried worriedly as his bottom lip started to tremble with fear as he watched his oldest son escape into the woods. Harry knelt down at the spot where Sirius had finally fallen and rolled him over just as a dementor locked onto him and started sucking his soul out of him. That's when another one hovered over Harry and started doing the same thing as well. However just when thing started looking hopeless and Harry was sure this time that he was going to die, a bright light lit up the sky.

Whatever it was, it was driving the herd of dementors that were now surrounding them away. As Harry turned his head, he squinted and tried to see a crossed the lake where the brightness was coming from. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. For standing there right a crossed from him was a pure white stag. As soon as all the dementors had gone, it flicked its tail before escaping back into the woods. That's when Harry collapsed back onto the ground and was knocked unconscious.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen; The Rescue

When Harry awoke he was inside the hospital bed with his friends surrounding him. "Are you alright mate?" Ron asked him as he rubbed his eyes and grabbed his glasses before putting them on and watching everyone else come into focus.

"I think so," he began. "Where's Sirius?" he questioned as Hermione looked at him solemnly. "He is alive isn't he?" he asked her worriedly.

"Yes, but I'm afraid that he's been taken back to Azkaban. The dementors are scheduled to perform the kiss tonight." She explained.

"But they can't he's innocent!" Harry cried as he immediately shot up.

"I know mate, but you got to remember, he broke out of Azkaban. That doesn't exactly look good on his record." Ron told him.

"That still isn't any reason to kill him!" Harry yelled. "Where's my father?" he asked.

"On the top of Gryffindor tower." Ginny told him before he quickly leapt up out of bed and rushed out of the room.

"Harry wait!" Hermione called but it was already too late.

 _…._

Snape slowly turned his head around as he heard Harry's footsteps. "Father we've got to do something, Sirius has been sent back to Azkaban." He told him.

"I know." Snape replied.

"Come on then we've got to talk to Dumbledore! He'll know what to do." Harry said.

"I'm sorry son but it won't do any good. There's nothing we can do." Snape told him.

"So what!? You're just going to give up!? On him, me, and what about Tobey?"

"Tobey's not going to make it. The healers say_" Snape began.

"Don't you get it!? I don't care what the healers say!" Harry snapped. "He's your son and my brother, and Sirius is my godfather. What happened to families sticking together? I mean before Jesus came to earth, all of our eventual fates looked hopeless, but He was willing to do whatever it took so that we could be with Him in Heaven, even though people all called Him names and laughed in His face. And looked what He accomplished in the end just by believing that He could?" he questioned as Snape managed a grin.

"It figures that you finally pay attention in Sunday school when it matters." He told him. "What's your plan anyway?" he asked as Harry stopped and thought about it for a few moments.

"I think I know how I can manage to save Tobey, save Sirius and stop Pettigrew at the same time." He said.

"Pettigrew's gone again, he left the grounds when Lupin attacked Black." Snape told him.

"Well alright, then I know how to save Sirius and Tobey at the same time then. But it's going to take a lot of time and teamwork." Harry said.

"But that's just the problem, we don't have a lot of time." Snape told him as Harry reached inside his shirt and pulled out Hermione's time turner.

"We do now." He told him. "And I traveled in time before, so I'm sure that I can do it again." He said as Snape simply just looked at him.

"Where did you get that thing?" he questioned him with uncertainty and disbelief.

"It's Hermione's. Please don't tell anyone, nobody else is supposed to know." Harry responded. "Listen Dad, I'm going back to save Sirius. I want you to go into the garden and catch the phoenix. After I save Sirius, I'll meet you a week in the future from now and find out if Tobey made it." He explained.

"Be careful." Snape told him as Harry nodded while he started turning the hourglass backwards.

"I will." He said before he suddenly disappeared in front of Snape's eyes.

 _…._

 **One Week Later,..**

Tobey was sound asleep inside his hospital bed still attached to the life support machine. Lily sat at the foot of his bed clutching onto his hand while tears silently fell down her cheeks. Snape stood out in the doorway and watched her. Any second now the healers planned to pull the plug on their seven year old little boy. That's when suddenly he heard footsteps behind him and turned around to see Harry still wearing his time turner.

"Harry!" he exclaimed before he quickly threw his arms around him and hugged him tightly. Then he let go of him again and grabbed ahold of his face instead and gazed into his eyes. "I was so scared something had happened to you." He told him before planting a small kiss on his cheek. Although Harry secretly wished that he would stop doing that he smiled warmly at him.

"Relax Dad, I'm fine. How's Tobey?" he questioned.

"Not good, the healers are getting ready to pull the plug on him." He replied.

"Not anymore." Harry began with a grin before he removed a vile with purple substance in it from his back pocket.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked him.

"Yep, it's the sap of the Heart of the Phoenix, your past self just gave it to me. Sirius is safe too, he escaped on Buckbeak." He explained.

"Do you really think it'll work though?" Snape asked him.

"Only one way to find out." Harry replied before he tucked the time turner back inside his shirt and stepped inside the room. Lily quickly turned her head and saw that her other son was now standing right in front of her.

"Harry!" Lily cried before she leapt up from the bed and threw her arms around him in a loving embrace. "Thank God you're alright!" she exclaimed before she broke the embrace once again.

"I'm fine Mum, and Tobey will be too. Have him drink this." He told her before he handed her the vile.

"But he's unconscious." She told him.

"Not for long, poor it onto his lips." He said as she slightly nodded at him before turning around and walked back over to the side of the bed and sat down as Snape stepped into the room as well and stood beside Harry. They both watched as Lily bent down over her son and poured the substance onto his lips (lifting his oxygen mask first). Then they waited a few moments for it to dissolve.

All of a sudden to their relief the machine started beeping. Lily smiled brightly through her tears as her face lit up excitedly. "He's got a pulse!" she exclaimed as she turned to look over at her husband and other son as they smiled back at her. Then she looked back down at Tobey whose eyelids were slowly starting to flutter open.

"Mummy?" he questioned.

"Yes sweetheart?" she questioned him back while smiling lovingly down at him and starting to run her fingers through his hair.

"Grandma says hullo." He told her as Harry smiled down at them and leaned his head against his father's shoulder relieved that his little brother was alive and finally realizing that he would be alright. Snape put his arm around him and hugged him tightly to his side.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen; The Best Christmas Ever

A few months later Harry returned back home for the Christmas holidays. Hermione went with him since her parents had their own plans for the holidays. For it looked like Hermione was going to get her wish having a little brother after all. Her aunt and uncle had passed away and left her five year old cousin Elvis an orphan, so her parents were now going through the process of adopting him.

"Now if only my parents will give in and let me get a dog." She said as she stepped inside the house behind Harry. Cowboy and Katie got reacquainted with each other while Harry greeted Tobey and his other siblings with hugs and kisses. Then he heaved a heavy sigh and hauled Hedwig's cage back to his room.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned as she followed him down the hall. "Are you alright?" she asked him as he set the owl cage on top of his desk.

"Yes, it's fine, it's just that_" he began. "I thought that I saw my other dad out on the lake since his patronus was a stag."

"But Harry, your other father's dead." She told him.

"I know, that's why I feel so foolish about it. I only found out later that I was the one who did it. It was my future self." He explained.

"Well Harry that's good! You must be a very powerful wizard to conjure a patronus like that!" she exclaimed.

"I know that's what my father said." He began before Hermione suddenly realized that Snape was standing behind her.

"Uh Hermione, is it alright if I have a moment alone with my son?" he asked her.

"Sure." She replied with a slight nod before she turned around and left the room while Harry stared out the window as his father walked over to his side and placed his hand on top of his shoulder and rested it there.

"I just wanted to say that it took a lot of courage for you to be able to do what you did. You proved me wrong, and that's really hard to do. I'm proud of you son." He told him as Harry suddenly felt his eyes fill up with tears before his father wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I know what you're thinking, but you can't bring him back Harry." He told him.

"I know," Harry began with a sniff. "and I don't want to. He's with the angels. And besides, I've already got a father." He finished as he smiled up at him while Snape smiled back down at him. "I love you." He told him.

"I know that," Snape began with a nod. "and I love you too. But really can you blame me? It's sort of impossible not to." He finished as Harry chuckled before they finally broke apart.

"Harry come quick!" Tobey cried as Harry rushed back down the hallway and out into the dining room.

"What is it?" he asked him.

"You've got a package, and there's a letter with it." He explained as Harry grabbed the envelope out of his hand and tore it open. A wide grin fell back onto his face as he read it silently to himself.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I figured that you could use this is your Qudditch games._

 _Merry Christmas!_

 _Love, Sirius_

Harry quickly tore into the long package that sat upon the table next to it and discovered that it was a Firebolt which was supposed to be the newest and fastest modeled broomstick yet. He smiled back up at his parents before his mother smiled back down at him and placed her hand upon his shoulder. "Well go on then, take it outside and try it out." She told him as Harry grinned and grabbed ahold of his new broom inside the palm of his right hand and then swung his legs over it and shot up into the air.

"Woohoo!" he cried as both of his parents stepped out into the doorway and tilted their heads up towards the sky grinning and waving at him.


End file.
